


Jack Sparrow's first love

by lonerfangirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Also its way shitter than i wanted, Angst, F/M, I think theres a swear word in this, Implied sexual events, Minor henry turner/carina smyth, Nothing written tho, Romance, Sorry again, its sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: His first love





	Jack Sparrow's first love

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you want idm
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post yeet

"I'm terribly sorry love, but my first and only love is the sea. Ta." Jack sauntered away from the crying woman standing at the port of Tortuga. "Mr Gibbs! We leave effective...now! Round up the crew."  
  
Gibbs was hauling crates of rum onto the ship when his captain had addressed him. "Aye, cap'n!" He grumbled under his breath when an enthusiastic Henry appeared behind him, crate in hand.   
  
"That's not true is it?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and intrigue as he awaited his older friends' answer.   
  
Gibbs stopped dead and his eyes darted up to Henry's. "What in blazes makes ya say that? The Cap'n hasn't got the ability t'love another woman. You heard him. It's always been the sea for him." Gibbs took the crate from his hand and passed it to Cotton, who added it to the ever growing pile in the hold.   
  
"I've studied every myth and legend of the sea, specifically Jack Sparrow remember. I searched for years for him, I know there was a girl!"   
  
"Would ya keep your voice down!" Gibbs whispered as he pulled Henry away from the loading dock. "I don't know how you found that out. I'm the only one that was there and I ain't never told a soul, and I ain't starting now!" He took a deep gulp from his flask and returned it to the breast pocket of his vest.   
  
"Please my friend. It is a tale of epic love, similar to mine and Carina's. I must know it."   
  
"Heh. You wish you matched it." His eyes suddenly bulged out of his head as Henry smiled mischeviously. "Alright! But you can't tell a soul. I don't know what idiot is walking around telling the world of Jack Sparrow's business but he's gonna wind up dead if he finds out." He looked around and pulled Henry to a sitting position against some barrells.   
  
~25 years earlier~  
  
"And you are?" The rambuctious laughter from the pirates had been cut short at the sight of a young woman trying to climb down the cargo net at the side of the ship. She jerked her head up and made eye contact with the source of the voice. The man who spoke was maybe twenty, with dreadlocks underneath a tri-point hat. The captain.   
  
"Oi! My captain addressed you. I think ye'd be best to answer him." Threatened a heavily tattood man, unsheathing his sword and pointing it down towards the girl.   
  
"Easy, Louis. She's probably a mad ol' whore looking t'escape her life. You ok?" The sound of a clicking tongue drew her attention away from the tattood man towards another, kinder looking man. He was dark-skinned with a bald head with a sleeveless shirt revealing bulging muscles.  
  
She gulped and twisted her hands on the thick rope. "Please Sir I'm not a dog. My name is Marie. I was a maid and the man I worked for was vile. I ran away." She finished with a shiver as the dark ship cut through a wave. They sky and sea were clear, but she was not used to the constant movement of a ship.  
  
"So you ran away with a bunch of pirates." The captain chuckled as he lowered his hand down for her to take. She inspected it carefully, looking at the dirt and the pirate burn that sat on his wrist. "It's me or the bottom of the ship, love. The keel isn't gentle, unless you fancy being scratched to death by barnacles."  
  
Looking down at the waves of the ocean, then out towards the open sea, she contemplated her options. A few seconds later, their hands connected and she found herself being hauled over the side of the ship. She landed firmly on the deck and immediately felt several pairs of eyes on her. She backed up, suddenly conscious of the looks she was recieving.   
  
To her surprise, it was the captain who stepped before her with his arms outstretched. "Alright, you lot! Back to work the lot of you! We just got out of Tortuga and you're already lusting after the first girl you've laid eyes on. I'm ashamed!" He finished with a mock huff, earning a chuckle from the crew as they returned to their station. He turned and gestured to the door under the stairs. She blinked slowly before picking up her skirts and walking towards them, pushing on the heavy door to open it.   
  
He pointed at a plush black chair while he sat opposite her, a dark oak desk between them. He put his feet on the table and swerved his chair to face opposite her. Feeling awkward, she examined the room she was in. Most of the furnishings were dark, the same oak being used for the other tables and chairs. Black coated the walls and floor, leaving the scattered lamps to shine a small circle of light wherever they could reach. Each table was scattered with paper, trinkets and gold which glittered in the sunlight the huge bay window provided. He swivelled his chair back round and turned his attention towards the girl in the chair opposite.   
  
"How did you get on my ship?"  
  
That was it? "Um, I saw you loading something so I crawled in while your crew were ogling another woman and sat with the boxes of supplies."  
  
"In the hold?"  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah? I was trying to sneak off when you caught me."  
  
"And where were you planning on going, eh? You're in open water here. Not going ashore again for another week or so." He took an obnoxiously loud bite of an apple as he stared at her. She squirmed under his gaze and looked out the window to her right. Nothing but water.  
  
"I don't know." She confessed, looking back up at him.   
  
He snickered at her before throwing her an apple. She caught it with both hands and looked up at him. "Is it poisoned?"  
  
"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" He watched as she rubbed the apple twice on her skirts and took a bite. She hadn't eaten in almost a day and the apple tasted far better than it should have at that moment. She felt his watchful gaze on her and looked up at him. "Uh... Can you drop me off somewhere? I don't mind where but not...there." She swallowed her mouthful of apple and sat there with it clasped in her hands.   
  
He swung his feet off table and jumped up. He walked over to a deep chest and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing more tattoos and scars. He began rooting through the trunk and turned to look at her with a handful of old clothes. "Put these on. You don't wanna be wearing a dress on this ship. As for land," he groaned as he slammed the heavy lid shut again "I told you we don't go ashore again for over a week. Unless you fancy swimming, you're stuck here."   
  
She stared blankly as he dropped the clothes on the desk next to the globe. "Change or not. I know I'm not going to complain." He smirked, taking another bite of his apple while she was contemplating (again) her options. She grabbed the clothes snd stood up. "Can you leave? I don't want you to see me change."   
  
He stood up and began walking towards the door. "Tell ya what." He turned and pointed at her. "You change right there and I'll stand right here. That way we both get what we want."  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she pulled the clothes closer to her chest. "And what do you get out of this?"  
  
"I know you ain't gonna blow my ship up."  
  
~  
  
She had been wearing the same clothes for three days now. Her hair was dirty and she could feel the grime on her teeth. She sighed and crossed her arms over her knees again, pulling them under her chin. She was currently sat in the crows nest, armed with nothing but a telescope while the Captain barked orders around the ship. She had been placed on watchman duty, to look out for any other ships, problems with the sails, or any reefs. She had been taught by a shorter man called Gibbs who seemed to be closest to the Captain. "Reefs look bubbly, and failing that look for rocks. Ships are obvious, whether she be flying the colours of the British or our own, alert us immediately. And finally, if you see so much as a loose knot, tell one of us lads and we'll come and fix it." She had smiled gratefully at his simple explanation and began the long climb to her post. She had been there for hours and not seen anything. Not even a cloud in the sky.   
  
She heard a yell from below and leaned her head out the side of the crows nest. "Oi Stripes! We's about to swap places so get ready to move!" She beamed down at the man, (Dog she had learned his name was, why she didn't know) and grabbed the telescope to have a final look around the ship. She done a double when she noticed white sails at portside. 

"Uh! Mr Gibbs!" His head snapped up and he scrated his sideburns.   
  
"Aye, Stripes what be the problem?" The nickname hadn't been her choice. The trousers the captain gave her happened to be brown with dark brown stripes running down the leg. The brown matched the waistcoat that sat atop a white shirt.   
  
She pointed and squinted her eyes as the sun bore a hole into her retinas. Gibbs turned around and grabbed the telescope hanging at his side. He gasped and yelled "British!" Everyone immediately began pulling at the rigging and loading cannons while Marie began a rapid descent to the deck of the ship.

"Oi!" Everyone stopped immediately when the Captain shouted at them. "Grab a hold of something lads." He knodded his hat at Marie "And Lady." She grinned and ran to the portside of the ship, where a majority of the crew were clinging onto the edge.   
  
"Drop the portside anchor!" Tall Boy released the anchor and immediately dropped to the floor, holding onto a crack in the deck. Marie looked forward just in time to see the sharp turn the ship made, holding on for her life as she felt her stomach try to empty its contents all over the side of the ship. Once the ship was suitably turned (according to the Captain) the anchor was raised and they began to sail towards the bright ship opposite them. "All of you loading the guns on the starboard side! Ten of you go below to the decks and the rest stay up here! Stripes!" Her head snapped up as the men around her descended into organised chaos, shouts and bangs deafening her. "Here!"  
  
She ran up to the helm and sat behind the wheel on the platform. "Yes Captain?"  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Thought you should know before you probably die."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Also you're sitting on a weapons cabinet. Open it and grab one." She pulled out a musket. She felt the weight in her hands and decided it was comfortable enough for whatever he needed it for. Once she attempted to hand it to him, he shook his head and grinned at her. "Need to defend yourself, don't ya? Just cut up anyone who you don't recognise."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she understood what he said. "You want me to _kill_ people?"  
  
"Correction. _You_ want you to kill people." He turned his head to look at her again. "Pirates life."  
  
The blade suddenly felt much heavier in her hand as the ships pulled up alongside eachother. "Ssh. Now quiet." He took his hsnds off the helm and began the slow descent down the stairs. He stood at the edge of the ship and climbed over the edge, resting his feet on the Jacobs' Ladder. "Oi! Navy! Surrender now and I'll let you live! It's that simple!" Deep chuckles could be heard from around the ship, from Gibbs, Tall Boy, Dog, Darky and everyone else. The only one not laughing was Marie, who stood there with a confused look on her face.   
  
The naval officer accross the ocean simply smirked. "You are in British waters, filthy pirate. Not only are you infiltrating the King's waters, you are corrupting innocent women and turning them into harlots."  
  
Marie flamed dark red and bowed her head in shame. She was far from a harlot, but her job in Tortuga involved more than pulling pints for drunks. "Oi! You don't talk to women like that. I'll give you one more chance to live. All you gotta go is apoligize to me, me crew and the girl. One, two, FIRE!"  
  
The cannons immediately fired, blowing holes in the opposite ship. Guns were fired and swords were drawn as the soldiers swung their way accross to the black ship. Cries of agony filled Marie's ears as stared at the carnage unfold before her very eyes. Bangs of guns and cannons made her ears ring as she felt herself be pushed to the side. Gibbs was engaged in a feirce duel with a blue-clad man and she scrambled to her feet, backing into a soldier who had just landed on deck. He immediately raised his sword, and she raised hers instinctively to be met with a loud clang. She backed away from the man who repeatedly lunged for her, to be met with empty air and occasionally her musket. She was running out of stamina, and she knew it, her movements and parrys were getting sluggish, her sword was harder to control with every swing and her breathing became heavier. She suddenly screamed and pointed behind him. "What's that?" He stopped and turned, raising his hand to cover his eyes as he squinted.   
  
"I don't see anythin-"  
  
His final words were cut short by the blade that was run through his back.   
  
~  
  
"She's been at it for hours, Cap'n." Gibbs sighed as he threw another body over the side of the ship, now filled with more supplies and more bodies.   
  
"Course she has. Mr Gibbs, you're in charge while I deal with the emotional woman."  
  
The door slammed shut behind Jack as he surveyed the cabin. A small window was open and he followed the crack of light and sound of retching until he reached the source. Marie was halfway out the window, hair blowing violently in the wind and vomit pouring out of her mouth. Salty tears fell out of her eyes, joining the ever growing sea as she wept.   
  
Jack stood behind her and patted her back in an attempt to soothe the distraught woman before him. She quickly pulled herself back inside the ship and slapped him hard accross his smooth face. His face scrunched at the stinging sensation and he turned back to look at her.   
  
"You made me a murderer." She sobbed, her tears continuing to soak her face.  
  
"No, love. You done that yourself."  
  
"No you done that to me! You gave me a sword and told me to fight! This is your fault!" She began hitting him in the chest and face, her anger replacing sadness as she screamed. "Why fight when you can negociate?"  
  
Jack firmly grabbed both of her hands and pushed her away. He looked at her. "Why negociate when you can fight? It's quicker and more effective. You can do whatever you want, only be more powerful. I love it."  
  
She sniffed violently and wiped her nose on her sleeve, her tear tracks like thick slugs on her cheeks. "I want you to take me ashore."  
  
He smirked at her demand. "Ok."  
  
"Is that it? You'll take me?" To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was expecting more of an argument.  
  
"You'll be causing problems for me and me crew but no more than you already have. We can pull in early somewhere." His feet were once again resting on his desk as he folded his hands behind his head.  
  
"Ok, well... I'm going now." She turned towards the door.  
  
"Although... I can't guarantee your safety on land. You are a wanted pirate now you've killed an officer."   
  
She stopped dead and blinked rapidly to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "I can't go back?"  
  
"Oh you can. You just wouldn't. And," he stood from his chair and opened the door for her, "pirates life is much more fun, isn't it?"   
  
~  
  
"Captain Jack." She entered his cabin slowly, shutting the door softly behind her. "I'm going to stay."  
  
She heard a low rumble from the right of her and looked to find Jack pulling on a shirt. "Oh! Excellent! I look foroward to teaching a woman to shoot and pillage and use a sword correctly.   
  
Her eyebrow shot up challengingly as she crossed her arms. "Are you saying I can't use a sword because I'm a woman?"  
  
"Well, let's face it darling. You're not exactly up to par when you had to use.." his arms moved around him as he walked towards her "womanly tactics to kill our dear friend British now are you?"   
  
She stood there stunned for a few moments before following him out of the doors and up to the helm. "I'll have you know I could learn it quick enough to kill someone without distractions."  
  
"Ok, ta." He smirked as he took the wheel from Tall Boy and began steering the Pearl to their destination.   
  
~  
  
"Ha Jack!" She smirked as she pointed her sword at his chest, one hand raised in the air victoriously. He grinned back before kicking the sword out of her hand, both simultaneously pulling out their guns.  
  
"Pirate." He smiled.  
  
"Captain." She grinned. Both withdrew their weapons and Jack repayed her with a kiss.   
  
"Thanks for not killing me."   
  
In the year they'd known eachother, Jack and Marie had developed a feirce bond that all crew members were envious of. They hadn't declared their love for eachother, but the crew had placed their bets on when.   
  
After all, his compass did point to her.  
  
That wasn't his only obvious sign of infatuation with her: he let her wear his hat, play with his gun, share his cabin, play (yes-play!) on the ship and he had literally murdered anyone who had disrespected her.   
  
She was no less obvious, her infatuation written all over her face. Jealousy was not something she could hide when another woman would bat her eyes at him. Whenever Jack would kiss her (in front of the crew) she would smile and hang over him for a few minutes after, hanging onto his shoulders or indeed sometimes sitting in them. She would sneak glances at him when he wasn't looking, sit on the helm while he steered and generally never leave his side.   
  
"Never?" Henry asked, captivated by the story.  
  
"Yes never! If you can't listen I'd best be off to me duties. That ship still needs loading and I'm supposed to be in charge 'cept I'm here blabbing away to Turner Jr like a-"  
  
"No! I'm sorry. Please continue."  
  
Gibbs sighed and looked out at the ship before them. "Look, boy. It doesn't get better and I'd honestly rather leave ya on a happy memory of Marie."  
  
"Please." His tone was gentler, more curious than excited.  
  
Gibbs sighed and settled himself among the rope and burlap.  
  
~  
  
They argued, of course. Who didn't argue? From trivial things such as Jack's facial hair (which he always shaved for her) to Marie's firm belief of "Negociate, not fight." Their fights never lasted long, normally being resolved by the next morning with one or both of them leaving the cabin looking like a leper.   
  
It was safe to assume Jack was a passionate lover, but Marie could work her way around a man. Both of them were deeply satisfied with eachother, in every sense. They had a fierce love which always prevailed.   
  
It wasn't until one day where Marie was hanging upside down from the shrouds in front of Jack, who smiled and waved back at her that he had realised he loved her. He loved her sense of humour, her stubborness, her goodness, the way his compass pointed at her, everything. She must have seen the change in his face because she turned around and stood on the rope facing him. He stared back and smiled gently at her, which was returned.   
  
He saw her stripey legs leap from the rope onto the deck and climb up the stairs to him. "You alright?"  
  
He just stared at her. He saw her. He saw her new earrings, her bandanna, her swird at her side, her brown vest that had been replaced with a shorter black one, her slim frame and her beautiful face. Her eyes shone in the sunlight and her hair blew in the wind, highlighting her beautiful features.   
  
"I adore you."   
  
She stopped and smiled gently at him, cupping his (smooth) cheek with her hand plucked his hat from his head. "And I you, love."  
  
~  
  
It wasnt until exactly a month later that Jack realised how much he loved her.   
  
They had pulled up in a local port off the coast off some British island so they could wash and steal. A man had tried to take her, and when she refused, he spat at her and called her a common whore.  
  
Their trip had been cut short due to the bullet that was fired into his skull.   
  
It wasn't the first time he had killed for her, but it was the first time he had been killing for reasons other than a sense of loyalty as she was a member of his crew. He didn't know why he froze when he killed him. It wasn't until he heard her voice and felt her hand pulling his back to the ship that he caught up to the crew and frantically sailed away.  
  
~  
  
Like everyone else, he called her Stripes. It was her name, after all. He had only ever called her Marie during arguments, and that was enough to see the small disagreement turn into an all out screaming match.  
  
The last time he said her name was the last time he spoke to her.  
  
"Jack? Why do you enjoy fighting so much?" She was once again sitting on the helm while Jack captained the ship. Her hair was free of her bandanna, allowing her chestnut locks to flow in the wind as they cut through the sea. She hadn't killed a man since that one time, but she still helped to load cannons and guns.  

It weighed on her consience.   
  
"Love," Jack abandoned his post and sat next to her, lacing their fingers together. "Why negociate when you can fight? It's far more effective."  
  
She sighed and removed her hand from his. Turning to face him, she whispered "Why fight when you can negociate?"  
  
She jumped down and grabbed the wheel, twirling it one way then another, feeling the rudder move beneath her.   
  
"Feel like a proper pirate?" He smirked from his position at her eye level.  
  
She leaned down so their foreheads touched. "Have for a long time, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I adore you, Stripes."  
  
"And I you, love."  
  
~  
  
The attack was unexpected to say the least. While they were fighting one group of British soldiers on one side, the Pearl was broadsided and they were attacked by another group. They were overwhelmed and Marie could tell. Jack was battling 4 at once, cutting them all down with one slice. Half of the crew were below decks, blowing the enemy ships apart, the remainder of the other half battling on top. Marie drew her own sword and swallowed the bile that rose to her throat. Kill to save Jack.  
  
She cut down the second victim of her life and quickly moved accross the deck, not stopping to look at the damage she was causing. It would make her sick and all she needed was to get to Jack. A sudden blaze of fire drew her attention away from her mission to see the ship on their left go up in flames. Smoke rose and covered her vision beyond 10 feet. She continued to fight her way through crowds of coated men and somewhere off in the distance she heard Gibbs shout "Gangway!" followed by the sound of a gun.   
  
The battle was relentless, and for what? Papers for legal control over the sea? She grew more frustrated with each life she ended and wound up back to back with Jack. Both fought their respective group of enemies and the sound of another ship flaming drew her attention. She turned around quickly to see the yellow ship ablaze just as Jack kill his final soldier and turn to her. The smoke was still thick, but she could make out the ever present smile on his face as he strode towards her, sheathing his sword.  
  
She grinned, despite her frustration and the argument that would inevitably follow about fights vs negociation but for now, she was happy he was alive.   
  
"So, those papers probably went up in flames but-"  
  
The sound of the gunshot cut his speech as he watched her fall into his arms. The man who fired the shot didn't have the opportunity to fire another one. Gibbs fired a shot and the man collapsed, instantly dead.   
  
"No no no! Stripes! Stay with me, love. That's it, yeah?" He dropped to his knees with her face in his hands and her head in his lap. He pulled up her shirt to reveal a bullet hole just under her ribcage. "Oh shit! It's gonna be fine. We're gonna get to shore and fix you."  
  
"Jack." Her protests came out as throaty whispers as she grabbed his hand. "Stop it."  
  
He tried to pull her into a sitting position but was met with cries of agony and soft whimpers. "Bugger! I'm sorry I know it hurts. Just hold my hand. Gibbs! Gibbs!"  
  
His friend stepped forward out of the settling ash and looked at his friend with sad eyes. "Cap'n?"  
  
"Keep the crew below deck. Please." He looked up with tears in his eyes at his longtime friend.   
  
"Yessir." Gibbs wiped a tear of his own away from his eye and disappeared below deck.   
  
"Marie." Her eyes flickered open and she grinned.   
  
"Oh are we on a first name basis?"   
  
He laughed in spite of the tears running down his face and cradled her closer.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you, Jack." She shut her eyes and her laboured breathing slowed to a rest.  
  
"So you can't die. Please." He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. The woman he loved was dying and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Pirates life." She whispered to him. Then she was gone.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! You said you wouldn't die! Marie wake up! Please!" His cries filled the empty air as he pulled her up to him as he rocked her. "Just wake up! Please just wake up." His sobs racked his body as he held her corpse in his arms.  


"She died right there in his arms." Gibbs finished, taking a long gulp of his drink. "Compass started to point to something else, and it was never wrong before so.. It's something constant for him." He nodded towards the crates being loaded onto the ship. "I've not seen him fully sober for years."

Henry sat back, stunned into silence. "So he's loved?"

"Aye, he loved. Doubt he'll ever love again." He stood up and dusted himself down. "Which is why I'll never really leave him alone."

Henry sat stunned, until he saw his captain approach them. He jumped up and put his hands behind his back, feeling guilty for pressing about such private things.

"Thank you for absolutely no help Mr Gibbs! And you! Devil spawn. I allowed you on my voyage because you're young and strong and I know it gets on mummy and daddy's nerves. Now come! We leave effective now!" He walked away, taking a swig of rum from the ever-present bottle at his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it bc i fucking didnt


End file.
